


Just Breathe

by Misha_Collins_Stole_My_Heart



Category: The Traphouse
Genre: Angst, F/M, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Stole_My_Heart/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Stole_My_Heart
Summary: Jamie Williams has been in an abusive relationship for years. When she finally leaves her ex goes crazy and tries to find her so he can take her back. She falls into bad coping mechanisms and habits, but she has one thing getting her through it. Her best friend, Colby Brock. They’ve been friends since high school and they both have feelings for each other, but are afraid to tell each other. What will happen? Will they ever confess their feelings? And what happens when Jamie starts to question her sexuality?
Relationships: Colby Brock/Original Female Character(s)





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Elton and Jake never lived in the trap house at the same time, but I really love both of them and wanted to put them both in here. It is fanfiction after all. So I hope you guys enjoy.

Jamies POV

I looked out of my apartment window watching all the traffic go by on the busy streets of LA. La devotee by Panic! At the disco was playing through my headphones as I waited for my boyfriend, Jason, to come home. I had a busy day at work and I was ready to go to bed, but I needed to see him. We got into a fight the other day and we haven’t seen each other in two days. I was determined to make things right. My heart started to beat faster the longer I waited for him. I felt like my heart was going to burst through my chest. I quickly realized that I was having an anxiety attack so I called the only person that could calm me down. 

My best friend. His name was Colby Brock. 

I quickly dialed his number with shaking fingers and waited for him to answer. I frowned as it went to voicemail. I hung up and got up off the couch and went into the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it and slid down onto the floor and hugged my knees to my chest. I found it easier to deal with my anxiety attacks if I just sat and rode it out. I didn’t know how much time had passed, but after a while it was over. I stared at the wall as I came back to reality. I picked up my phone to check the time, but that wasn’t what got my attention. 

What did was the three missed calls from Colby. That seams about right. I usually only ever called him when I really needed help. And that was rare. At least lately. I can’t speak for the past. 

I saw that it was almost midnight and decided that I would call him again tomorrow. I didn’t want to wake him up if he was asleep. I picked myself up off the floor, avoiding looking at my reflection. I unlocked the bathroom door and went into the bedroom. I quickly changed into an old t-shirt and some black shorts and got under the covers. My mind raced with all the possibilities of what could happen after work tomorrow. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Colbys POV

It was suspiciously quiet in the house while I was editing a video. Everyone else was home, but they were all upstairs. It was around ten pm and they don’t usually go to bed till late. I was drifting off to sleep when I heard Sam yell my name. I got up off the couch and treaded up the stairs. 

*I swear. If they’re trying to prank me I’m going to be pissed. I’m tired as hell.* I thought as I walked up the stairs. 

I reached the second floor and Sam ran out of his room. 

“Dude, you have to come see this!” Sam whispered excitedly.

“What is it. This isn’t a prank is it?”

“It is, but were not pranking you. Corey fell asleep and Devyn and I did his makeup.” He said with a chuckle. 

I followed Sam into Devyn and Coreys room and sure enough, Coreys face was caked with makeup. I laughed as quietly as I could. Sam handed me a can of silly string. 

“Were going to wake him up now.” Devyn whispered as she handed sam a blow horn and grabbed another can of silly string for herself. 

“On three,” Sam whispered. “three, two, one.” 

We all started yelling and Devyn and I sprayed silly string everywhere while Sam used his blow horn. 

Corey yelled at us. “What the hell man?? I was trying to sleep.” He whined. He also rubbed his eye, causing eyeliner to smear across his face. 

The three of is started giggling. 

Corey stared at us. “What?? Whats so funny?” 

“Your face dude!” I said in between boughts of laughter. 

“My face?” He asked. When our only response was more laughter he got up went to look in the mirror. 

“Oh my.” He said. He was trying to be mad, but we could tell he was laughing. “This is awful guys!!” We kept laughing. “I’m serious. I’m not taking this off. You three can.” 

“Awe. But you look so pretty babe.” Devyn said while giggling. 

“Damn right I do. But you see. This is not the time to look pretty.” 

Sam grabbed what I only could assume was a camera from a pile of clothes. He walked over and shoved it in Coreys face. “Why don’t you tell the viewers how pretty you are Corey.” 

This only made me laugh harder. I didn’t hear what he said cause I was laughing so hard. Eventually Sam did his outro and ended his video. 

“Alright man, I’m beat. I’ll be in my room.”

I heard a chorus of goodnights as I walked down the stairs to grab my phone and my laptop. I grabbed my phone first and saw that I had a missed call from Jamie. I clicked her contact and called her back.She usually only calls if it’s important. She didn’t answer the first time so I called her again. She still didn’t answer. I figured she probably fell asleep, but I called a third time anyway. 

I decided that I would call her again in the morning. 

I walked up the stairs and went into my room. I changed my clothes and got under my covers and watched youtube videos until I fell asleep.   
——————————————————————————————————  
~The next day~ 

Jamies POV

It was 3pm and that meant I could go home. I worked at a grocery store and I hated it but It was the only thing I could do right now. I also am starting a youtube channel, but that hasn’t become a stable source of income yet. 

And then there was Jason. He liked having me at home so I could help with things. We argued a lot, but we always got through it. I walked through the staff parking lot and got in my car. I shuffled my playlist and 21 guns by Green Day started playing. After 15 minutes I made it to my apartment. I walked into the building and got in the elevator ad pressed the button for the 10th floor. The elevator doors opened and I walked down the hall. I unlocked the door and walked in. My heart sank when I saw that Jason still wasn’t home. I plopped down on the couch and called him. He didn’t answer. 

I pulled up my text messages and decided to text Colby.

Jamie: Heyyy

Colby: Hey :)

Jamie: Sorry I didn’t answer your calls, I fell asleep 

Colby: its okay. What did you want to talk to me about?

Jamie: I’m worried about Jason. We got into a fight and he hasn’t been home in a few days and he isn’t answering his phone. 

Colby: I’m sorry about that. Do you want me to call him? 

Jamie: if it’s not a problem. If it is you don’t have to. 

Colby: I’ll call him. I was also wondering if you wanted to come over and film a video?

Jamie: that sounds great!! What kind of video?

Colby: truth or strip. Should be fun. We have the whole gang playing.

Jamie: sounds good. I’ll head over in a few minutes. 

Colby: kay. see you soon :).

I set my phone down on the coffee table and went in my room to change. I put on a swim top and shorts on. then I put on some jeans and a t-shirt. and then I put a sweater on and then some black vans. I grabbed my phone and my car keys and I got back in the elevator.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Time skip to Jamie arriving at the mansion-

I pulled into the driveway and looked up at the house in awe. I was so proud of them. That they could afford to live here. I took my keys out of the car and got out. After a few seconds of making sure I looked okay I was engulfed in a hug by the one and only, Colby Brock. I hugged him back and then we let each other go. 

I ruffled his hair and he swatted my hand away. “Don’t touch my hair!!”

I laughed and then we started to walk around to the pool. 

“So, I know you said this was truth or strip but I feel like theres more to it.”

“Whaaaat? On the Sam and Colby chanell?? Neveeeer.” 

I laughed at his antics. 

“So, we asked our viewers for questions and then if you answer the question you’re good. If you don’t answer, you remove a piece of clothing and then get ice water poured on you.” 

“That sounds awful..” I paused. “I’m in.” I said with a big grin on my face.

“Thats my girl.” 

I blushed a bit but quickly pushed those feelings aside. 

I turned to look at Colby. “So, have you heard from Jason?” I asked.

He frowned. “No, I left him a voicemail though.” 

As soon as we got to the pool we were bombarded by everyone saying hello. I smiled at everyone and said hi. 

Sam and Colby did there intro for the video. Sam was the one who ended up asking questions. It was really fun. Most of the guys were shirtless and I was down to my bathing suit and shoes. After the video was done we all just hung out in the pool. 

“So Jamie,” Elton said. 

I looked up. “Yeah?” 

“How are you and Jason doing?”

I paused for a second. “We’re alright. Were in the middle of a rough spot, but were working on it.” 

Colby looked over at me, knowing that I was lying through my teeth. He didn’t say anything though. 

“Thats good to hear. I hope that things go back to normal soon.” 

“Enough relationship talk, who’s ready for pizza!!” Corey shouted. 

I laughed. “I am!” 

Once the pizza got here we all sat at one of the outdoor tables and ate. We passed the time by messing around with each other and joking around. It was amazing. I had just finished my slice of pizza when I heard my phone ring. Colby looked at me and then I looked at my phone. I took my phone and went to stand away from the boys. 

“Hello?” I asked. 

“Jamie,” I knew that voice. It was Jason. “Jamie is that you?”

I sighed. “Yeah. What do you want?”

“Woah. Whats your deal?”

“You’ve been gone for three days. And were ignoring me. What dis you expect? A warm welcome?” 

“Listen, I’m sorry, but everything is okay now. As long as you apologize.”

“You want me to apologize? I was willing to work through this and you left for three days.”

“Where even are you?” 

I wanted to tell him, but I didn’t want him coming here. “I’m out. Where were you the past three days?”

“Why? Are you trying to track me or something?”

I was getting more nervous as the conversation went on. “No, I just figured that if you had to know where I was I would get to know where you were.” 

“If you come home I’ll tell you.”

“I’m busy Jason. If you wanted to talk then you should have come home sooner.” 

“At least I care about you. You just run from all your problems and then project them on me.” 

I started to tear up. I pushed the tears back. “I never did that to you. Just, please. I will come home in like 30 minutes. I just want to talk about this.” 

“You either come home now, or your not aloud here anymore.” 

Tears were falling down my face. “fine. Just give me time to get there.” 

I hung up before he could say anything else. I wiped the tears off of my face and walked over to the guys. 

“Sorry guys, but I got to go. I’ll talk to you later.” 

Colby looked sad. “I’ll walk you to your car.” Colby said. 

“Thanks.” I said with a smile. 

We walked and once we got to the car he turned to look at me. 

“You were crying. I just wanted to ask what happened.” 

I smiled and lied. “It was nothing. Just have stuff that I have to do at home.” 

I loved Colby. He was my best friend. But I didn’t want him to find out about Jason and what he’s actually like. 

“Are you sure? You can always talk to me if you need to.” 

“I am. And thank you. I’ll text you later.”

“Okay.” 

I got in my car and headed home. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
